Breathe
by Heart Of The Wizard
Summary: Drake is unprepared for an asthma attack.


**A/N: **I recently wrote "Thank You" (tag to Josh Is Done) and got reviews saying to continue. Now, I have an idea on what to continue with... but I'm not a hundred percent sure I can write it. I'll just say that if I do continue the story, it'll be under a new story title (most likely "Keep Holding On"). Now, for my newest story, which randomly came to me in a dream, and oh what a good dream it was, here is...

_--------------------  
Breathe  
--------------------_

Drake Parker hadn't had an asthma attack in years, and that had led him to believe that he didn't need to carry an inhaler on him anymore. He was wrong. Asthma _acting up_ and a full-blown asthma attack are two different things. Drake could handle his asthma acting up easily, but he wasn't prepared for an asthma attack.

Just as PE ended, and the gym emptied, _it_ hit. It took a minute for Drake to realize what was happening, and by then it was already too late. He could barely get out a whisper, much less yell for help. When he tried to breathe in, he doubled over coughing. His lungs tightened and his airway swelled as he almost choked on the gasps.

Drake's vision quickly blurred as he struggled for breath. Tears filled his eyes from the strain as he began to panic. The teen tried to remember what that retarded old doctor had told him to do if he was ever without his inhaler.

_Wasn't it sit down and try to relax? Easier said than done._

The brunette dropped to his knees, and opened his mouth wider as his lungs begged for air. Suddenly another coughing fit struck, leaving Drake completely breathless. There was an odd buzzing in his ears, almost as if he was under water.

Just as he was sure he'd pass out, strong arms grabbed him from behind, and the mouthpiece of an inhaler was placed into his mouth. Acting quickly, Drake tilted his head back, and then pushed down on the canister and inhaled the best he could. Fighting the urge to cough, he held his breath, letting the medicine work its magic.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Drake exhaled slowly, and was thankful to be able to do such a simple task, now. Waiting a few more seconds, he lowered his head and took another puff, as his doctor had instructed so many years ago to do. Holding his breath once again, Drake hurriedly wiped away the tears that had slipped down his face in his earlier panic. Exhaling, and then inhaling, Drake wearily smiled in relief.

Gradually the exhaustion from what had just happened caught up with the teen, and he collapsed backwards into whoever had came to his rescue. He focused solely on breathing, as a warm hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly. After what felt like hours, Drake tiredly opened his eyes, and looked up into the face of his Savior.

"Drake Parker! _What_ did I tell you about keeping your damn inhaler with you at all times!" Josh snapped angrily, but pure relief was the only emotion in his eyes.

"S-Sorry," Drake's voice was no higher than a whisper, throat still hurting too badly to speak properly.

The two stayed on the gymnasium floor a little bit longer, Josh allowing Drake to fully catch his breath, not wanting a repeat performance. Looking around the large room, Drake noticed almost his entire P.E. team peering back at him worriedly from the doorway to the men's locker rooms. He nodded with a small smile _I'm okay_. Some smiled back reassured, they all turned back towards the locker rooms.

"Drake, Nathan saw you and if he hadn't," Josh's voice cracked with suppressed emotion, while he blinked back tears. "If he hadn't come and gotten me when he did... you... you wouldn't be breathing right now." The gravity of what could've happened hit Drake hard, and he also found himself blinking back tears.

"Josh-"

"Just _promise_ me that you won't do that again. That you'll always keep your inhaler with you, no matter how wimpy you think it makes you look. Do you understand that you could've _died_ just now?" Josh's insistent tone forced the younger boy to gaze down at his lap remorsefully. _He_ had put that fear in his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise. Josh, I'm sorry I scared you, but it scared me too," Drake said weakly, throat scratching. Josh carefully grabbed his brother into an embrace, despite the other boy's protests. When he finally let go Drake jokingly called him a girl, and the two boys chuckled. Helping Drake up from the floor, Josh slung the smaller teen's arm over his shoulder after Drake almost took a nosedive when his shaking knees couldn't support him.

The front door to the gym burst open and a young boy ran into the building with the school nurse.

"Nichols, I... got her... as quick as... I could," The boy looked ready to collapse, face red with exertion, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. The school nurse rushed to Drake's side, and began checking him over.

"I'm okay, really," Drake assured her, "I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Okay, Nichols, you get Parker here to my office, I have to go talk with the coach," She said, and patted Drake on the shoulder before rushing off to the locker rooms.

Glancing at the boy who had gotten the nurse, Josh tightened his hold on his brother before the two slowly made their way out of the gym. He remembered how scared he had been when he had seen Drake on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. As he ran to his brother's side he had screamed for someone to get the nurse.

Back when Drake and Josh had first met, Audrey had told him that Drake had asthma and would need to be watched, since he sometimes missed the signs of an upcoming attack. That he would always need to make sure that Drake had his inhaler with him. At the time Josh had shrugged her off, saying Drake was a big boy and should be able to take care of himself. But now he understands what she meant. Drake _didn't_ recognize the signs of an asthma attack soon to come, and _didn't_ have his inhaler on him.

_Not anymore._ Josh would make sure from now on his brother was always ready for an asthma attack, and always had his inhaler with him.

_I'm gonna watch out for you._


End file.
